palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Arashikage Clan Ninja Techniques:
Arashikage Clan Ninja Techniques: Arashikage Mind-Set: ''' A very little known, very rare Arashikage Ryu Ninjutsu Martial Arts Meditation Technique, combined with Intense training and study of the body and how the mind works, this mind-set allows those who are trained in its use, once they make eye contact or By touch, to instantly free a body from any sort of brainwashing or other mind control power or influence, calm” the mind, and to Speed up the healing process. This skill can be use on oneself and up to 2 other people at the same time, in line of sight or touch range. This technique includes a thorough study of the art of acupuncture (healing by inserting needles into the body). The result is the ability to resuscitate a character by touch alone. Duatsu can be used to instantly reverse the effect of any other Atemi attack, except Dim Mak! It can also be used to snap a character out of a Knock-Out, Stun, Paralyze or any other form of temporary shock or it can help a person to: Gain great resistance to the effects of insanity or drug addiction. Of course, the character can still have insanity, be a drug addict or an alcoholic, it’s just that the character can hide the symptoms and resist the temptations. This resistance will disappear when the character chi is weakened and drops below 10. '''For example: Let’s look at our old friend Akuma, who is a recovered alcoholic. So long as Akuma has a high level of chi, he can easily resist the temptation of drink. However after a battle has depleted his chi, he finds himself shaken and tense, suddenly, he needs that drink. Rather than meditating to recover his chi he succumbs to his desire for a beer, from that point on the character is lost, either too drunk or too shaken to recover his lost chi, Akuma will continue to drink and have the affects of an alcoholic until he is made to recover. Effects of alcohol & drugs on chi in the Insanity Section Any character with Arashikage Mind Set can use Mindset to regain lost chi A full hour’s meditation will recover all lost chi no matter what the amount. Note: that this does cure Chi “damaged” Dim Mak and it does work if the character is infected with Negative Chi, it only takes one melee round attack/action to perform. , This Also allows the character to heal damage to the body or Chi by hand. One point of SDC/Hit Point damage or Negative Chi infection can be cured per minute of Arashikage Mind Set. A character can perform up to his/her PEx10 in minutes of Arashikage Mind Set before requiring rest, and each minute drains him/her of one point of Chi (which must be Positive). The result is that the victim will instantly be freed from any possession spell or entity, Chi Control or mind controlling spell, go to sleep instantly, eat without indigestion, relax in the face of danger, and otherwise ‘cool it” whenever necessary. To use the Arashikage Mind Set on another person; first the martial artist uses the Kuji Kiri as a method of hypnotizing the recipient by intertwining the fingers in a rhythmic manner, then In a two-handed move, the martial artist pushes his palms toward the victim, pulling the hands apart an instant before they would contact the face, then By flooding the mind with a current of positive Chi, it’s possible to attempt a curing of many mental ill nesses. Note that a character can do self-healing with this ability. The move uses up ALL the actions/attack of an entire melee round and must be done within striking distance from the victim. When used, the character and or those it is used on; is resistant to fear, horror factor, panic, and similar acts. To use this technique on another person one needs to also have access to the skill of This means the character can go to sleep instantly, eat without indigestion, relax in the face of danger, and otherwise ‘cool it” whenever necessary Saving Throw: First the target must save vs. psionics or be hypnotized (without using the modifiers for K.O./Stun). The opponent receives a -4 to save at levels 5, 9, & 13. At 7th level this skill can be done using the entire body, with a -2 on the target's save. Then the subject must roll a save vs. psionic attack/insanity with no ME bonuses, at -10. If the roll is successful, the healing fails. All attempts to heal the Mind are automatically resisted by the subject, no matter how much he may want to be cured. Cost: All types of Heal the Mind have the same cost, one point of Positive Chi per attempt. There are the three ways that The Arashikage Mind Set can be used: Temporarily Healing Insanity: Heal the Mind cannot permanently cure such mental afflictions. However, it will temporarily stop the character from experiencing the usual negative effects of their insanity. For example, a character with a ghost phobia will not be affected by the phobic panic for as long as the healing lasts. Aside from the temporary relief from the symptoms o the insanity, this is a useful in that it allows some characters to come to their senses, realize that they have been acting irrationally and seek some kind of long-term help. Note: It’s impossible to heal an insanity that a character is either born with, or comes about as a result of the character’s own guilt/self-blame or self-hatred, even temporarily. Duration: 1d4 hours per level of the Chi Master. Healing Induced Madness/Insanity: This permanently heals a character that has been driven Insane by some outside influence, such as results from physical and/or mental torture, drug induced hallucinations, illusions, and magic. By restoring the mind to its proper state, any outside influences are eliminated. This includes changes brought about by hypnosis (for example, this will expose a post-hypnotic suggestion), suggestion, enslavement, or other forms of mind control and psionic manipulation. Healing /Duatsu: Includes a thorough study of the art of acupuncture (healing by inserting needles into the body). The result is the ability to resuscitate a character by touch alone. Duatsu can be used to instantly reverse the effect of any other Atemi attack, including Dim Mak! It can also be used to snap a character out of a Knock-Out, Stun, Paralyze or any other form of temporary shock. It only takes four melee rounds attacks/actions to perform Arashikage Mindset. Note: Healing Atemi does restore hit points, SDC or Chi. At a rate of: One point of SDC/Hit Point damage or Negative Chi infection can be cured per minute of Arashikage Mind Set. A character can perform up to his/her PEx10 in minutes of Arashikage Mind Set before requiring rest, and each minute drains him/her of one point of Chi (which must be Positive). Bonuses: +5 to save vs. horror factor, horrific illusions, hallucinations, nightmares, and magic or psionic induced fear. Applicable so long as the character retains at least one point of Positive Chi. (Kenzan Motte No Mimi/Seeking with Ears/The Ear That Sees): A very little known, very rare Arashikage Ryu Ninjutsu Martial Arts Technique called The Ear that Sees, an uncanny ability to tune his hearing to a super human degree. When using this technique, the ninja can locate a target by the sounds they make - no matter how quiet they may be. This allows them, when doing nothing else, to find or locate and see the opponent just by the sound of their heart beat or breathing alone. This ninja-enhanced hearing ability is so potent that the ninja can target opponents without seeing them, even through solid objects such as walls or a door, thus ending their threat before they know what hits them. Training in this technique allows the character to attack a foe or target that is only heard, but not seen. This technique enhances the character's hearing to allow this aural detection of an opponent. Base Skill: 40%+5% per level of experience. A loud noise is automatically detected. The base skill is used to detect a slight noise, to hear a particular noise in a noisy environment gives the character a penalty of -30%, and to hear an almost inaudible noise, for instance, a snake sliding over a carpet, the penalty is -45%.This technique provides two advantages to characters who train in it. The character can attempt to defend, with no bonuses, against ambushes or sneak attacks from behind, if they successfully hear an opponent make a noise. When fighting in darkness or against invisible opponents, they suffer none of the normal penalties, as long as the opponent is successfully heard. Bonuses: All negative modifiers for blindness are reduced to zero, , Sense of Direction: 75%. enables the character to hear tiny, almost inaudible sounds several hundred feet away. 656ft/lv At 656ft/lv he/she can hear sounds as quiet as one decibel. At 1476ft/lv he/she can hears sounds as quiet as 10 decibels. At 3609 ft/lv the audible perception is greatly taxed, allowing him/her to barely hear a normal conversation in the 30 decibel range. Loud or constant noise will reduce the quality of hearing perception. If surrounding noise in the 70 decibel area, the hearing range will be reduced by 98ft/lv. Continue to reduce by 7ft/lv for every additional ten decibels. Other Abilities Include: Estimating the distance of the sound at 60%+5% per level Estimating the speed and direction of approach at 50%+5% per level Recognize a voice or sound through intense concentration at 40%+5% per level (-10% if the person is trying to disguise his voice and -20% if the person is using ventriloquism and /or impersonation/imitate). Imitate a voice at 30%+5% per level of experience. Bonuses: +1 to Mental Endurance +1 to Rearward Attacks +1 to parry +2 to dodge +6 to initiative +2 to Perception Cloak of the Chameleon: This A very little known, very rare and unique Arashikage Ryu Ninjutsu Martial Arts Technique is one that they can use to disguise themselves as another person. Not in the visual sense, mind you. This is far more than the simple use of makeup and clothing. The Cloak of the chameleon trains the character to radically change posture, stance, walk and expression''' also in the actual assumption of their heart and breathing rate, their style of movement, and even the sounds they make when doing so., all those clues that people usually use for identifying each other. Consider how you usually look at someone, generally you don’t study them, you simply glance at them. And you don’t have to see them from the font, you can spot most people you know just by the way they walk and the way they hold themselves. With the Cloak of the chameleon the character has the ability to imitate the movements and postures of many different people. For example, to have the walking and sitting position, groans, and non-verbal complaints of a truck driver exhausted from hours on the road. Using this ability means being able to change instantly. Here’s an example, two policemen are chasing a woman in ordinary dress. She goes around the corner and the police run after. Just around the corner they pass an old woman, she too slowly tries to move out of the way and they easily side step her. A few feet later they discover they’ve lost their quarry. Of course the “old woman” was the woman they were searching for, she had the same clothes, the same face, but her visual clues were so different that they completely missed her. In a large crowd (50 or more people) with the character able to blend in, this trick works automatically. However, in most circumstances a roll for success is required. Characters start with 82% and get an extra 3% per level. Combining the Cloak of the chameleon with the Disguise Skill gives the character a bonus of + 30% to avoid detection. Incidentally, this won’t work if the character is dressed in some outrageous manner. For example, someone in a ninja outfit is still going to look like a ninja no matter what stance they take. However, it takes just a moment (one melee 5 seconds) to whip off the hood, or change the garments in some other way. This technique, the Cloak of the Chameleon, is a powerful complement to any disguise skills that one may utilize. In fact, it is so potent that it is about the only way to fool the Ear that sees, another Arashikage technique that is on a par with superhuman senses of hearing. Sleep of the Phoenix: This is another Rare Arashikage Clan technique, a state of mind over matter and extreme bodily control that slows the metabolism to such a degree that it creates a temporary state of suspended animation, simulating death and can slowly over time heal the character. (Special Note: This technique has all of the characteristics of 4 other martial arts techniques all rolled into one ability and required the user to be a minimum of lv 5 to gain it and one must be privy to the secrets of the Arashikage ninja Clan to gain access to it. ) Feign Death: 74% +2% per level of experience. A form of bio-feedback and meditation that enables the character to fall into a death-like trance. The metabolic rate is slowed to the point that the Ancient Master’s body temperature drops, the pulse is undetectable and breathing seems to have stopped completely. Without hospital facilities, even a Medical Doctor or Paramedic is likely to believe the character is dead. Requires six melee rounds (90 seconds) of meditative preparation, and can be maintained for one day per PE point per level of experience without harming The Ancient Master (no dehydration, starvation, muscle atrophy.). ln this state of suspended animation, drugs, toxins, and chemical damage and effects are immediately stopped, but will take effect the instant the death trance is ended, unless the Trance is used to cleanse the spirit (see the Power Cleans Spirit). 24 hours of Cleansing meditation will purge the body of all impurities, making it safe for the character to awaken. '''The Cleansing Spirit: 70% +2% per level of experience. The character can mentally will his body to destroy disease, drugs or poisons, as well as to heal itself of physical damage. This is another spectacular example of bio-feed-back/mind-over-matter. The character is so attuned to his body that he/she can actually boost his/her recuperative power a hundredfold. To purge his body of poisons or to heal, the character must slip into a deep, uninterrupted trance for 24 hours. While in the trance, the character can not engage in conversation, combat or anything else. Although this will leave him/her vulnerable to attack (it takes one full melee round to snap out of the trance), he will appear to be dead. After the Cleansing Spirit has purged the body of lingering infections, poisons, etc., it can be used to heal physical damage (if uncontaminated by impurities, the character can go right into healing, consequently, the Master will usually cleanse himself/herself once a week). Bodily injury is healed at the astonishing rate of 20 Hit Points or S.D.C., or 40 M.D.C. per 24 hours of meditation. Cuts heal with only slight scarring and infection from wounds that aren’t completely healed is impossible. A failed skill roll means the character cannot concentrate enough to meditate properly and the healing trance state is not possible. Can try again every five minutes, but each anxiety filled attempt is done with the cumulative penalty of -5%. Vital Harmony: Taking control over the body’s digestive system, the character creates a closed system. In other words, the character becomes much more efficient and requires far less food and water. At first level, the character can go up to one week without food and water or, with a small supply of water (a small sip every day) up to three weeks without food. Each additional level allows the character to extend the time an extra day without water and an extra three days without food. Vital Harmony also allows the character to more rapidly rid the body of poisons. Given sufficient water (a 100 pound/45 kg caracters will need about 4 glasses of water), the character can rid the body of virtually any toxin within one hour While in the death-like state, the Arashikage Master cannot be roused or respond to any type of stimulation, including psychic probes. This means he/she is incapable of attacking or defending himself/herself in any way until the trance is broken. Chi Healing: Specifically, this ability allows characters to heal themselves using Chi energy. It has two uses and is a bit costly. However, it is well worth it. The character can do two types of healing—Trance Healing and Instant Healing. A Trance Healing involves the character meditating for a few or so hours to harness Chi into their body and regain S.D.C. or Hit Points. It costs one P.P.E. per point being healed and the character must meditate for 1 hour per 10 points being healed. Instant Healing is the second type of healing and is used best in combat situations or desperate situations. The character has the ability to heal 1 S.D.C. or H.P. per 10 P.P.E. spent. In one attack (not action), the character can heal up to one S.D.C. or H.P. per point of M.E. and P.E. the character has (i.e. a P.E. of 10 and M.E. of 10 would be able to heal up to 20 S.D.C. or Hit Points per one attack). The healing begins at the start of any attack. If a character is interrupted while healing was induced (i.e. a simultaneous attack), then only half of the amount they tried to heal will heal and the character won’t lose the full sum of P.P.E. they put into the healing, they only lose enough for the amount of S.D.C. recovered. Another simple ability that Chi Healing has is ridding the body of infections, poisons, etc. at the cost of 15 P.P.E.—30 minutes of meditation is required. Bonuses: Save vs. pain, +1 to ME., +1 to P.E., +5 to S.D.C., +1 to save vs. horror factor. 5 Deadly Venoms Strike: One of the most deadly of the attacks of the Arashikage Ninjutsu style capitalizing on the serpents precise deadly strikes; mixing snake kung fu, Tai-jutsu and Atemi it is one of the most feared abilities as it introduces sickness or death through the blood stream. This can be done two ways; this is not as much magic as a means of attack, forbidden due to the fact this style corrupts two known martial arts making it simply a deadly offensive attack due to the amounts of ki used. The first method: calls upon the Ki/Chi/PPE/ISP of the attacker centering it around the two striking fingers, so much of the bodies Ki/Chi/PPE/ISP is gathered at this single point to make this attack even possible, the striking hand is said to hold a green aura prior to the strike. The attacker then strikes at key pressure points causing internal damage, ranging from temporary paralysis, blindness, loss of hearing to simple stunning, loss of bodily functions or in more serious cases causing death. Or the most difficult form: specialized training and a very special elixir, and finger fangs, which slip over the finger tips forming hollow pointed fang like spikes to inject an actual poison of choice into the victims system this way. A very little known, very rare and forbidden Arashikage Ryu Ninjutsu Martial Arts Attack technique, mentioned in very few texts. It's existence is very questionable, as most skeptics point out the absurdity of such an ability. This technique involves taking a large very poisonous centipede, a very venomous snake, a scorpion, a very poisonous lizard, and a very toxic toad, and placing them into a clay pot. The pot is then sealed, and buried underground for 30 days. During this time, the animals fight each other, as the animals die; the other venomous creatures eat their corpses, who in turn, are also eaten. By the time the jar is pot is reopened, there is only one large corpse. The venomous remains are then mashed up, and mixed with other very poisonous herbs, and then made into a very special elixir. This elixir is then drunken in VERY LITTLE sips SLOWLY, VERY SLOWLY! If successful, the drinkers very body becomes used to the toxin, and it itself, becomes venomous. The blood, saliva, sweat, urine, everything. All bodily fluids are toxic to living things. During combat, as the martial artist fights, he/she begins to sweat. Eventually, the artist is sweaty enough where a single palm strike has enough deadly sweat to kill a person. In game terms, any contact with the artist's bodily fluid, especially sweat, requires a save vs. lethal poison. A failed save means a victim suffers 1D6+PS HP damage, and continues to suffer 1D6 HP damage for 1D4x10 melees. Additional contact with the bodily fluid (aka, more hand strikes), add ANOTHER 1D4 melees. Ingesting any of the artist's body fluid does DOUBLE damage instantly. The problem with 5 Deadly Venoms is that while obtaining this technique, only 1 person out of 50 actually finished the elixer, and lived to become a venomous person. That means there is only a theoretical 2% of surviving the process! Realistically, it's about 1D6%. Another problem with 5 Deadly Venoms, contact with anyone is potentially lethal. The flesh itself isn't venomous, but sweat, blood, and spit is. A kiss is very lethal, and of course, no prostitute for you unless you want a dead hooker in your bed. On the plus side, the user is also immune to poison. Or the artist can use their chi to NOTE: The character must already have the death blow ability to take this ability. However, to even have a successful strike requires a roll of 14+ with bonuses, and the attacking character can neither dodge nor roll, only parry. Unsuccessful death blows that are not parried or dodged, inflict 1D4 damage plus bonuses to SDC. Successful death blows inflict the following (roll percentile): blows also have a 30% chance of instant coma and possible death within 1D6 minutes, except for snake hand to the eyes ''this attack power''' can be a layered attack, and bypasses armor its effects are:'' Dragon claw to the throat. Crush and tear out throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*4 to hit points. Additional 4 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to double critical damage and shock. Crane forearm to the temple. Potentially lethal if the attacker breaks the temporal bone. 1D6+ damage bonuses)*2 to head SDC and another half of that to hit points. Speed, attacks, and skills reduced by 25%. Equivalent to medium injury and shock. Tiger palm to the nose. Drive the cartilage into the brain. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Additional 2D6 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to triple heavy injury and shock. Snake hand to the eyes (or crane hand or mantis hand etc.). Poke out the eyes. (1D4+damage bonuses)*2 to hit points. Additional 2 hit points lost per minute. Blindness with all its penalties! 50% chance of irreparable damage to the eyes. Equivalent to triple medium injury and shock. Panther paw to throat. Crush the throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Double medium injury and shock. the other hand, you can just use the table for normal death blows... Hit to the Groin: This can be performed with the hands, knees, feet, clubs, or whatever. Requires a strike roll of 13. If successful, the victim must roll a saving throw versus pain of 13 or better. If the saving throw fails, the victim loses initiative and two attacks. Inflicts 1D4 damage. Eye Gouge: This is an attempt to plunge one of your thumbs into the opponent's eyes. Requires a strike roll of 14. If successful, the opponent must roll a saving throw versus pain, or be incapacitated for 1D4 melee rounds. He will be blind in that eye for 3D6 hours, and there is a 75% chance of permanent blindness. Inflicts 1D6 damage. Agony: '''A particularly cruel and painful attack that incapacitates its victim with pain. Under the influence of the attack, the victim has no attacks per melee, cannot move or even speak; only writhe in agony. Although there is no physical damage (no S.D.C. or hit points are lost), the pain ''is ''very real, and it will take another minute for the victim to regain his full composure. During that minute his number of attacks per melee are reduced by half, speed is reduced by half, and he suffers a penalty of — 1 to strike, parry and dodge. '''Blind: Temporarily knocks out the victim's optic nerves, rendering that person quite helpless. Victims are -10 to strike, parry and dodge. Deafness: Can be caused by manipulating the eardrum. Victims cannot hear anything, and are -6 to parry or dodge attacks from behind. In addition, the shock of suddenly becoming deaf makes them -3 to strike, parry or dodge any other attacks, and they automatically lose the initiative on all attacks while deaf. Ecstasy: This attack is a very dangerous reversal of the Agony attack. While the Agony attack activates all of the victims pain centers, the Ecstasy power does the reverse and activates all of a victims pleasure centers. The attack creates the same effects to a targets activity that the agony attack does but does it for the opposite reasons. For the first minute, the victim will be able to do nothing but writhe in pleasure. After that initial minute, the target takes another full minute to regain full composure and during that time the number of his attacks will be reduced by half, speed will be reduced by half, and will have a penalty of -1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and has a 10% chance of victim being addicted to it per application cumulative. The big danger of the power is not the effect the power has in combat but that some psychics have used the spell to profit off of victims similarly to the way drug dealer will addict people to drugs. They can do this by using the power for free or a reduced price and then once the person is addicted, they raise the cost of the power astronomically or make the person do jobs for them under the threat of not using the power anymore. The process of addiction takes from two to four weeks normally. The other disadvantage is that addicts of this power will get no save against the power even if it is cast on them in combat Rumored and only whispered is that some psychics have used the powers agony and ecstasy together. For every two sessions of this, the target must save against insanity. If this power combination is used often for over two months, their pleasure and pain centers will get mixed up and whenever a person feels pain, they will feel pleasure as well (GM's choice of actual effects). Mute: Impairs the victim's vocal cords, making speech impossible. Victims are likely to be shocked and panic, making them -2 to strike, parry and dodge for the first melee ONLY. '''ORGASM': Effect: Probably the gentlest and most pleasurable incapacitation attack to date that functions by stimulating the victim's body into feeling an intense sexual orgasm. While under the power of the attack the victim will have no melee actions, can barely move, and cannot make any intelligible sounds other than a faint moan of pleasure. There is no physical damage inflicted by this attack , although the character may wish to clean their shorts shortly after succumbing to the spell's effects. After the brief incapacitation period, the victim will need another 1D4 minutes to regain their composure. Until such time the characters attacks per melee and speed will be reduced by half. They will also suffer a -1 penalty to all combat bonuses and -5% to skill performance. Only one person may be affected per use of this attack. It should be noted that although this attack suffers from a shorter incapacitation time than the Agony attack, of which it is derived, it is more sought by characters of good alignments who would not bring such pain as the Agony attack on any living creature while at the same time, totally incapacitating the victim of the attack.'' Pain: By manipulating the nerve centers the psionic can induce terrible pain, shooting throughout the body. Victims are -6 to strike, parry, and dodge, and take one point of damage off their Hit Points (not S.D.C.) per each minute affected. Paralysis: Immobilizes the motor part of the brain, causing legs and arms to stop functioning. Victims are completely incapacitated for the duration. Note: A paralyzed character can still use psionics but only if he has line of sight on his intended target. Spell casters need to speak, so they cannot cast spells while paralyzed. PINS & NEEDLES: Effect: This unique attack causes its victim to experience the stinging "pins and needles" sensation as if the blood flow in that particular limb of the casters choice has been temporarily cut off and then restored. If used on a leg the victim will run at 1/2 speed, -4 to dodge, and have a -5% skill penalty from the distraction. Any skill requiring the use of a leg will be at -25%. If used on an arm, that particular arm will be -4 to strike and parry, and any skills requiring manual dexterity will be at -25%, other skills will only have a -5% penalty. If used on the head, the victim's face will become flush and is very distracting giving them a -1 on initiative, strike, parry, and dodge bonuses as well as a -5% skill penalty unless trying to speak in which the character has a -40% language penalty! They will also have a temporary -2 to their M.A. and P.B. as no one can take their appearance and voice seriously. Using this attack on the torso will give the victim a -2 initiative, -1 strike, parry, and dodge, and a -5% skill penalty. Also when used upon the torso, sex will be no pleasure less no matter how hard the victim tries, even if affected by the orgasm spell. On the plus side, however, any limb affected by this spell is impervious to all other pain, which can be a boon to wounded people with no anesthetics handy. Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates or urinates. This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, must have art of offense and art of defense to gain Stun: This attack disorients and confuses its victims. Victims forfeit one attack per melee, speed is cut by half, and the character is -4 to strike, parry, dodge, disarm, and all combat moves. Tissue Manipulation: Affects the tissue's connecting nerve fibers which can cause a variety of effects. By irritating the nerve fibers, a victim will suddenly feel itchy, as if breaking out in a severe rash. Through endothermic manipulation the victim can also be made to suddenly feel cold or hot while everyone around him feels fine. ALL three conditions are more annoying or frightening than physically impairing. In each case the victims are -1 to strike, parry and dodge. (Special Note: You may sacrifice all your attacks and Spend Ki/Chi/ISP/PPE for a focused punch or kick strike to do quadruple damage: ''Every Chi spent while concentrating on the target gives either an additional +1 to strike or +1 to damage (must decide before using it).' Category:Organization Category:Content Category:Characters Created Category:Rifts Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Power Skills